Anger Issues and Love
by James The Platypus
Summary: Ok so everybody gets pissed sometimes right? Well not me. I get pissed at EVERYBODY all the time. You might think bad of me, but people annoy me. And i'm talking straight up I will smack your damn face if you make me mad. My parents tried to "fix" me but there is NOTHING TO FIX. At least not in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice.**

Ok so everybody gets pissed sometimes right? Well not me. I get pissed at EVERYBODY all the time. You might think bad of me, but people annoy me. And i'm talking straight up I will smack your damn face if you make me mad. My parents tried to "fix" me but I finally told them that this is who I am and there is NOTHING TO FIX. Now that i've got you interested, here is the story i'm supposed to tell you.

Hello there. My name is Toby. I know, I know innocent totally not badass name at all. But hey it's not my fault that my parents were total hippies. Anyway, I am 17 years old. I may seem like a normal lazy teenager, but i'm not so deal. I am called a legacy. You see, my mom is a daughter of Ares (the Greek god of war and bad temper) and she was a total badass. Then she had me.

I was such a bad kid when I was younger and I swear to all the gods that she got a new gray hair almost every day. Since my mom had anger issues, I also have severe anger issues. On a good day I hit people twice a day. On a bad day, however, I get kicked out of school altogether. I have a lot of bad days. But now that i'm 17, I don't have to go to school anymore so I dropped since i'm still a minor, I can't get a full time job but my birthday is in 2 weeks so i've started getting applications for different jobs like logging, being a mechanical assistant stuff like that. Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in normal people's heads.

My "uncle" lives about 2 hours from my parents so sometimes I like to go live with him. He has some of the same issues as me but not of severe. He isn't really my uncle but he is friends with my mom and they made him my godfather so its legal for me to live with him. His name is Percy Jackson. He lives with his wife Annabeth, who is the sweetest woman I have ever met, and his kid twins Calypso and Nico.

If they didn't have amazing parents, they probably would have already ended up in prison. They are about a year before me so i'm a terrible role model, but strangely they don't think so. Calypso is the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, but her brother kinda scares me a little. Since I have known them forever though, my fear has gone away for the most part. Back to Calypso, I think I have loved her since the very moment I laid eyes on her.

Being a legacy of Athena (Greek goddess of intelligence and battle strategy) and Poseidon (Greek god of the oceans and earthquakes) she looks as if she could have been made perfectly like Aphrodite (Greek goddess of love and sexyness) herself. I am constantly having dreams about fucking the living shit out of her. But I know her brother would probably kill me for it.

But back to the story, one day after work I went to Percy's house for dinner. Annabeth had made this delicious looking homemade pizza. It had a lot of stuff in it like pepperoni, olives, pineapple, pomegranates, bacon, ham, extra cheese, and best of all, it had a pretzel crust! I didn't mean to destroy it, honestly! So what happened was that Nico was complaining about the olives and pineapple, so his twin tried to console him. Then, he screamed at her to stop being a pushover good girl bitch. I completely snapped. I grabbed the pizza and slammed it in his face very forcefully. Then I said to Calypso, "Has he ever said this to you before?" she replied with a timid "No." "Good" I said. I swear to all the gods ever, if he EVER even MUTTERS another word like that about her, I will kill him slow and painfully.

**Love it or hate it? Leave it in the reviews! And no flames only constructive ****criticism****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review and enjoy.**

Its finally my birthday. I am officially legal. Wow. Job time. Less time with Calypso. I am doomed.

How the fuck did this happen so fast. One day I was slamming a pizza in a bastards face and now i'm legally allowed to do it. Too bad I wasn't 18 two weeks ago. Oh well. *sigh* I do feel bad for Calypso though. I mean, who knew her twin brother would be so mean to her! At least Annabeth punished him rightfully. Apparently after I left, she told him that he would be going to live with his namesake Nico di Angelo if he didn't straighten up. He's behaving much better now. I try to go see them every week after their school is out, but they get moved around a lot too. Annabeth should just home school them. Especially Calypso, but that's just my opinion. I also heard that Percy will be going back to Camp Half-Blood with the twins. Hopefully he'll invite me as well. There's some life-threatening quest or something. Maybe my parents will be coming along too. I haven't really talked about my dad so here's the jist of it. My dad's name is Christopher Rodriguez. Or Chris for short. My mom took care of him for months after he was rescued from the labyrinth. I've been told he was in pretty bad shape. Before that though, he was on the losing side of the second titan war. But he's fine now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toby POV:**

Oh my god. The world hates me. It's official! So apparently, Chiron found out that Nico and I were having some problems, so he found us a quest to do together. Fortunately though, Calypso is also coming with us. I just don't understand why Chiron would the anger issue guy go on an unsupervised quest with the guy who pisses him off the most. It baffles me. I learned that word this week. Recently, I've been convinced to start taking online classes to get my GED. But since camp can't really have electronics, I go home on the weekends to do school and to see my parents. So i'm pretty sure that only two of the three people going on this quest will come back alive. The quest itself is simple. All we have to do is go to Camp Jupiter in California and tell the praetors Reyna and Frank that Chiron would like to make an arrangement to connect the camps somehow. I'm the oldest so I will be the leader of the quest, but it also means that the monsters will be able to tell who their target is. Calypso and Nico also have a very strong "scent" because their grandfather is one of the big three so we'll have to move across the country quickly and ninja-like. Hopefully we will be back home within two weeks. If we behave for the next two days, we might be allowed to fly the pegasi but Chiron can be very indecisive.

**3 Days Later**

One day into the quest and Nico and I are already on bad terms with each other. We didn't manage to get the pegasi but that's ok. It's both good and bad that we didn't. The good part is that I get to spend more time with Calypso, but the bad part is that I have to spend more time with Nico as well. So back to what happened with Nico… a couple of hours after we left camp, we had made it into northern Pennsylvania. Nico suggested that we stop for the night because he was tired. I said that we could still go for another 90 minutes because the sun hadn't set yet and we couldn't waste any time. Nico then asked Calypso what she thought because of the whole "twins always agree with each other" crap. She made me so proud. She said that she agreed with me because 1. I was the leader of the quest, 2. the sun was still shining, and 3. she wasn't tired and neither was I therefore we didn't need to stop because her brother was bitching about being tired. We stopped near Pittsburgh in a little town named Indiana. Apparently it was St. Patrick's Day. A little fun fact about Indiana, it is home to a party collage. There were mobs everywhere and the police were riding horseback because they couldn't get cars onto the street. We walked passed some apartments and saw someone filming a harlem shake video. This is my kind of town. Eventually though, we found a nice comfy dumpster to sleep behind. The next day we made it all the way to Indiana the state. So far we have only ran into minor monsters like harpies and such. I'm starting to get worried though. I never have this much luck.

I was right. For some reason I always have to be right. It's now the 5th day of our quest. So we were just crossing the border into Colorado when seven monsters came rushing toward us. Nico, the little coward, ran away. Calypso has great reflexes and is always calm, somehow. Oh gods. What has gotten into me lately. Anyway, I've dealt with these monsters before in simulations at camp. They're called dracaenae. Percy, Annabeth, my parents and everyone else who participated in the second titan war have fought them. They're not too hard to kill so Nico had no reason to run away. All you really have to do is slice them in half and divide the tails. After Calypso and I dealt with them we set off to find Nico. I tried to convince Calypso that we would be better off without him. She insisted that he was important. How though, is the question. He couldn't have gotten that far because whenever he was at camp he would never run or do any endurance training. And besides, he ran east instead of west. So I asked Calypso, "How do you know that he's important to this quest?" "Because dad said that Chiron always has a reason for sending people on quests and if they aren't important or valuable then they wouldn't be going in the first place." So I said, "Fine. We will wait here until tomorrow night and if he still isn't here by the following sunrise then we're going on without him. Deal?" "Deal." she replied. The next morning, right after we finished our minuscule breakfast, Nico walked into camp. Joy. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I yelled at him. "I ran. Like a sensible person." he said. "WE'RE DEMIGODS WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE "SENSIBLE" AND AND RUN AWAY FROM MONSTERS! Especially not in the opposite direction." Was I pissed? Yes. Majorly. And then he did the unthinkable. He gave me the finger and said to Calypso, "Come on Callie we're leaving this bastard here to die." "NO" replied Calypso. "What did you just say to me bitch?! You'll do what I say NOW!" Oh my god. I'm going to kill him. "I can't believe that I EVER thought that you would be a good person and not think with your ego instead of your brain. I'm staying with Toby." Oh my god. I love her.


End file.
